Levianta
Levianta, once regarded as the great Magic Kingdom Levianta, was a state in the Bolganio continent's Evillious region. Centuries after its destruction, it was rebuilt as the nation of Divine Levianta and became the spiritual headquarters for the Levin Church. Centuries later, it became part of the Union State of Evillious. History Early History Early in the Third Period, many humans began gathering in the north of Evillious, eventually settling as the country of Levianta. Excavating numerous super technologies buried beneath them, the new Magic Kingdom prospered. Eventually, the nation excavated the white ark Sin. With a handful of humans hearing the voices of the twin gods Levia-Behemo trapped inside the relic, the Leviantans sealed the device in a temple. Worshiping the deities through their prophets, they created the Levin faith. Over time, with numerous magic families flocking to the new nation, the kingdom became among the most magically and technologically advanced nation in Evillious, rivaling the great Tasan Empire. After the nation of Heldogort broke off from the kingdom, worshiping the dragon god Held in its pantheon, the Magic Kingdom Levianta severely repressed its neighboring country. Prophesied Destruction Around BT 005, Queen Alice Merry-Go-Round prophesied that Sin would lead to the country's destruction and that the twin gods must be incarnated as humans to purify the ark and prevent their end. The Leviantan Senate then established Project 'Ma' to artificially produce the twin gods' human incarnations. Following numerous applications, Eve Zvezda was selected for the project. After the subject failed to produce living twins and fled with the project director, Adam Moonlit, Seth Twiright took over the second project and selected Meta Salmhofer as the test subject. Following the successful births of Hänsel and Gretel, Prophet Merry-Go-Round established the Evillious Calendar in commemoration and the kingdom celebrated; Meta fled with the twins soon after, making the project a failure. In the following years, new projects were established and either failed or were suspended. In EC 013, the Senate selected Irina Clockworker for the seventh project and was celebrated as the new Queen. Around six months later, Kiril Clockworker activated the ark Sin and the device went out of control, causing an explosion. Afterward, the freed dragon Levia-Behemo rampaged through the skies, reducing the Magic Kingdom Levianta into a ruined wasteland. Divine Levianta In EC 301, the land was resettled with a national construction aimed at rebuilding the once great kingdom. Called "Divine Levianta", the new nation became the center of the Levin Church and acted as the faith's headquarters. At some point, the nation made an alliance with the neighboring Kingdom of Elphegort. After the Kingdom of Lucifenia invaded Elphegort in EC 500, Levianta requested the Yellow Country stand down. Ignored, the religious capital remained uninvolved in the conflict. In EC 508, conflict between factions within the church led to numerous terrorist strikes by Neo Apocalypse. As the group attempted to bring about the fall of the church, the nation petitioned other countries to assist in their efforts to suppress the terrorists. Lucifenia sent them a single unit and the attacks were quelled later that year. Afterward, the Levin Church's influence with its followers began to gradually decrease. After some negotiation with the Freezis Foundation, the Evillious nations all agreed to the establishment of the World Police organization in EC 573. In September, EC 609, Levianta imported 90% of the Freezis Fishery Association's abundant ziz tiama catch. Throughout the 9th century EC, Divine Levianta began working with imperial nationals to create an organized union. Union State of Evillious Following the Aishikeru Treaty, Levianta joined Marlon, Lucifenia and Elphegort as part of the Union State of Evillious in EC 878. Later on in EC 983, a revolt broke out due to the exoneration of General Tony Ausdin by Judge Gallerian Marlon and led to their deaths. After Elphegort invaded Lucifenia in EC 993 and was expelled from the USE, Levianta declared war on the nation. With Marlon's cooperation, Divine Levianta launched a two-pronged siege on Elphegort. In EC 998, the USE army succeeded in liberating Lucifenia. World's End That year, EC 998, Levianta was completely decimated by Punishment. Following the end of the Third Period, the destruction site merged with the Hellish Yard along with the rest of the ground world. Government and Politics Power Structure The Magic Kingdom was a constitutional monarchy, with the ruler of the government restrained by that of the senate. The ruler also acted as the religious leader in the country. With the senate's consensus, the ruler could be removed from power and replaced, with the senators managing the nation's day-to-day affairs. The senate was also capable of sanctioning research projects when needed, with many researchers involved in the study of magic and medicine. Military The magic kingdom had a capable military. Their actions were overseen by that of the senate and carried out to their wishes. Armaments included firearms such as small but powerful revolvers. Following the Magic Kingdom's destruction, the military was abolished and later reestablished with creation of Divine Levianta centuries later. However, the new Leviantan military was weak and corrupt, unwilling to move troops into foreign territory except in self-defense, and susceptible to bribery. Economy Due to its heavy reliance on magical technology, scientists, engineers and artisans were a necessary trade in the Magic Kingdom. Among the latter, clockworkers were especially popular for creating and repairing the local magic tools. Following the nation's collapse and the founding of Divine Levianta, tourism to the local temples became popular. Society and Culture The Magic Kingdom Levianta was built upon its great magical and technological prowess, developed from having the vast majority of magic-aligned clans under its banner. Because of this, magic held a great importance in their society, with individuals given ranks based on their magical abilities. In a similar manner, only those with certain magical power were eligible for some positions in the government or its projects. This magical elitism extended so far as to tear apart families and close friends over proving who was stronger. The nation also had a noble class with aristocrats having a great influence in the political affairs of the Magic Kingdom, particularly because of their affluence. Racially, Leviantans were a diverse people, with many different characteristics found among them. Despite this, the vast population of mages were regarded as being extremely beautiful even a century after the original kingdom fell. After Levianta's destruction, several Leviantans survived although it is unknown whether or not they died out in the following centuries. After the destroyed country was rebuilt as Divine Levianta, the nation repopulated. Founded around Sin, the precepts and ideas of Levin were deeply rooted in Leviantan culture, with the twin gods, Levia-Behemo considered the absolute twin deities in their faith. This religious zeal led to the intense persecution of followers of Held in Heldogort and the dragon god being labeled as an evil deity. The importance of religion continued with the creation of Divine Levianta, becoming the religious capital for the Levin Church. Similarly, fear of those with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome led to a desire for their complete eradication. Due to the invention of the television, media reporters spread news quickly to viewers across the Magic Kingdom and kept them updated on important political or societal affairs within the country. Like with most technology and culture, the moving picture device was lost with the kingdom's destruction. Geography and Climate Levianta was a northern region of Evillious, located directly above Lucifenia and Asmodean. Originally, the Magic Kingdom consisted of flora and fauna but, following the catastrophe, became a barren wasteland and was inhospitable. The climate was also much cooler and would snow during cold weather. In the wake of the Magic Kingdom's destruction, much of their ruins remained, stretching as far as Asmodean. Eventually, the area became hospitable again and it was made possible to resettle. Locations Royal Institute The primary research laboratory of the Magic Kingdom. The institution was used for scientific and magical study as well as the location for government projects. It was destroyed in the Levianta Catastrophe. Levia-Behemo Temple The place of worship for Levia-Behemo, situated near the center of the country, and where the ark, Sin, was sealed. Due to the danger of Sin, those suspected of malicious intent were banned from the temple. The temple was run by a religious order and members were expected to follow a strict conduct. It was destroyed in the Levianta Catastrophe, though its ruins continued to exist at least a century later. Lighwatch A city in the Magic Kingdom. Several craftsmen were known to live there. It was destroyed in the Levianta Catastrophe. Welvya A city in the Magic Kingdom. A prostitution business existed there. It was destroyed in the Levianta Catastrophe. A Smouse A city in the Magic Kingdom. The noble Li family lived there. It was destroyed in the Levianta Catastrophe. Dark Star Courthouse The government building for the USE Dark Star Bureau. It maintained a sizable courtroom as well as offices for the supreme court director and other employees. Graveyard A restaurant located in the area. The restaurant had a preset menu meal served in numerous courses while the waitrons interacted with the guests. It was closed down after the Dark Star Bureau had the employees arrested on the grounds of their establishment's allegedly faulty license.